Return of the Princess
by DarkDevi24
Summary: Bella is actually the twin sister of Kaname Kuran. Amaya Kuran is her real name. After a call, she decides to return to Japan after learning that Yuki has regained her memories and is at Cross Academy. But Edward finally decides he will not let her go and traces her scent all the way to Cross Academy. He is met with a completely different person in both character and looks.
1. Pureblood Princess

Pureblood Princess

Bella/Amaya's POV  
I am sitting in my room at Forks, Washington doing my homework. It has always very easy for me since my tutor covered all of the human studies many decades ago.

Now I am just finishing up an equation for math when my phone rings on my bedside table.

I pick it up without looking at the caller ID, "Edward, I'm just finishing up my homework. I'll be over in a-"

_ "Amaya-onee-sama, it's Yuki."_ I was just taking a sip of my water with a blood tablet dissolved into it and I drop it in surprise. It shatters on the floor.

"Yuki?! You just called me- Did Kaname-?" I stutter and get off my bed to pace around my room.

_ "Yes, Kaname-onii-sama turned me back into a vampire. I've remembered everything now."_ Yuki lets out a breathy sigh. _ "Kaname-onii-sama has gone missing."_ She deadpans and her voice becomes saddened after that. I let out a long sigh.

Then I run a hand through my hair, "Yes, I would've guessed that he would have at this point." I mutter to myself.

_ "Huh?"_ Yuki questions and I bite my tongue, regretting my last statement.

"Nothing important." I quickly change the subject, "I'll come home then. Where are you exactly?" I question and start to pack my things immediately.

_ "Well, I'm actually back at Cross Academy. I have restablished the Night Class again as the Dorm Leader, and that's the reason why I called."_ She explains and I listen curiously. _"Most of the vampire community, especially the Senate, is wondering where you disappeared to. They're starting to get suspious of if you had gone away with Kaname-onii-sama."_ Yuki replies and I finish packing my things.

"So it would be better for me to return, is that what you are saying?" I clarify.

_ "Yes," _She replies then adds, _"Also, Aido-senpai is getting anxious with you not here for so long." Yuki suggests and giggles a little, "Kaname-onii-sama told me EVERYTHING. That you are engaged to Aido-senpai, and you two are very attached to each other."_ I smile softly as I am thrown into memories of playing with him as children, and attending Cross Academy together for a short while before I had to leave.

"Yes, I have been missing him desparately as well." I blink to regain focus then speak again, "I'll be there by tomorrow evening. Have Hanabusa call my private jet and a car to get me to the airport for this evening."

_ "Yes, I will. I'll see you tomorrow night, goodbye, Amaya-onee-sama."_

"Goodbye, Yuki, and, it's great to have you back." My smile stays on my face, and I can tell she's smiling through the phone as well.

_ "I can't wait until I see you again."_ Yuki adds before she hangs up the phone, and I close my cell phone.

I quickly walk down the stairs and turn myself invisible when I am in Charlie's line of sight. First I have to go erase the memories of everyone in town and spread the rumor that I indefinitely moved back in with my mother in Florida. I'll take care of Charlie when I finish with that.

I will just have to hope that the Cullens believe that story and do not come after me. I know I cannot erase Edward's mind of me because of his gift, and he would tell the rest of the Cullens if I were to erase their minds anyway.

* * *

I finished with all of the people I was close to as Bella Swan, and I return to Charlie's house.

I walk in and race upstairs to my room with my vampire speed. I clean out the whole room and erase my presence from it and the entire house. Then I go back downstairs with my suitcase to take care of Charlie.

"Hey Dad, can you come into the living room for a minute? I need to talk to you." I call to him in the kitchen. I go into the living room and sit down on one of the couches.

Charlie casually walks in and spots my suitcase once he's in the doorway. His eyes turn wary, "Where're you going, Bells?"

"Sit down, Dad." He cautiously sits down on the chair facing me and stares straight into my eyes.

"What's going on, Bella?" Charlie questions with a suspious expression.

I reach out and place my hand over his face. My eyes turn red as I speak, _"Bella has moved back with her mother in Florida. Both of you had a fight and you lost contact when she left. When Edward Cullen comes to this house looking for Bella, you will tell him this and convince him to not go after her."_ I remove my hand from his face and he falls back into the chair, fast asleep. I throw a blanket over him so when he wakes he will believe he fell asleep after drinking in distraught after Bella left. It makes sense since I also gave him a headache for when he wakes up.

Bella's supposed mother, and Charlie's ex-wife does not actually exist. When I came to Forks, I put that thought into his mind and created a place for myself here that would not seem suspicious. The Cullens were just an added headache and I am more that glad to be rid of them.

I pick up my suitcase and leave the house. My appearance changes back to my original self as I close the door behind me

I have long dark brown hair and red brown eyes, much like Yuki's. My build straightens out until it is almost exactly like Onii-sama's. I am also a few inches taller than I am as Bella Swan.

A limo is waiting for me when I turn around. The vampire chaffeur bows in respect when I approach the car and he takes my suitcase, "Kuran Amaya-sama," I nod and he opens the door for me.

A voice speaks behind me, "Who are you?" I freeze and slowly turn around.  
It's Edward Cullen.

I smile pleasantly while his eyes are narrowed as he looks down at me, "Just a friend of the Swans'." I know that he noticed my red eyes, and he thinks that I am a newborn vampire from this country.

There are actually a variety of the types of vampires. They are different in every country. Japan is the only country that has maintained its purebloods and they are very proud of it. Here in America, red eyes represent vampires that drink only human blood and vampires that were just recently turned. In Japan, vampires' eyes turn red when they are drinking blood, or when they smell blood and are being attracted to it.

I try to remain polite to Edward, but his disrespect is wearing at my patience. "I have to be going now. Do you mind?" My eyes dart at his hand that is clenched onto the door of the limo.

My phone rings in my pocket again, and I step away from the car and away from him. "Hello?"

_ "Amaya, protect Yuki from the Council. For as long as they are alive."_ Kaname is on the other end of the phone line and I freeze in shock.

"Of course, Onii-sama. But what do you mean 'for as long as they are alive'?" I question suspiously.

_ "Just be careful, Amaya. And we won't be seeing each other for a long while. Goodbye."_

"Wait, Onii-sama!" He hangs up before I can ask him anything else. I glare angrily at the phone, but I quickly compose myself when the chaffer walks over to me. "Kuran Amaya-sama, is everything all right?"

"Yes, I am fine. I would just like to get home as soon as possible." I sigh and walk back over to the door that Edward is still standing at and keeping his hard gaze on me.

I stare expectantly at him, "If you would please move, I would like to leave."

He glares down at me, "I don't smell the girl who lives here anywhere. Where is she?" He growls at me with his eyes pitch black.

I narrow my eyes, "She moved back with her mother. Now move boy, I have more than two hundred years over you and you do not want to anger a Pureblood." I state darkly. Edward's eyes flash in surprise, and the chaffeur walks over to intervene.

"Is there a problem, Kuran Amaya-sama?" The chaffer glares at Edward, but he addresses me respectfully.

"There wouldn't be, if this man would remove his hand from my door."

"Sir, if you would please move." The chaffer places a hand on Edward's chest and pushes him back forcefully.

I get in the car and the chaffer shuts the door behind me. Edward glares at me through the tinted window, but I keep my gaze foreword as the chaffer gets in the limo and drives away from the house.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

Sorry to the Edward lovers out there, but I'm going to have her be cold to him at first. I'm not sure about later, but maybe some reviews will make me think more about it. *hint hint*


	2. Back Home

Back Home  
Amaya's POV  
When I open my eyes, I am in a dark room laying in a king-sized bed. I feel the presence of someone next to me, and I roll over to see Hanabusa sleeping soundly next to me.  
I smile softly and stroke his soft cheek. He automatically leans into my tender touch and a cute smile makes it way onto his sleeping face.  
"Hanabusa," I murmur quietly and place a kiss on his lips.  
"Mmmmm?" He blinks open his sleepy eyes and wraps his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.  
"Hanabusa, love, are you taking advantage of a Pureblood in her bed?" I murmur into his neck slyly. He chuckles and rolls us over so he's between me and the door. He can read me so well to know that I need to get up.  
"Yes, and you're enjoying it." I feel his mischievous grin in my hair, and I laugh lightly.  
"I can't argue with that." I grin and stretch my legs out. He grumbles when I pull myself out of his arms. "Come on, I have to reintroduce my myself to the vampire society." I sigh in annoyance.

I mostly just wish I had never left.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Where the hell could she be?!" I shout angrily and end up flipping one of the couches. Emmett walks in and dodges it quickly.

"Calm down man, I found a sighting of that Pureblood you said was leaving Bella's house the same day she left."

I whip my head around to him, frenzy with panic and excitement at this new found information, "Where?!"

"In Japan, at a high school called Cross Academy. Jasper and I already arranged our transfer there. We start in a few days." Emmett nods to the rest of us, "Get your things ready, we're leaving now."

* * *

A Few Days Later

Yuki's POV

"Welcome to Cross Academy." I smile politely to the new transfer students from America. The four of them are all vampires that will be joining the Night Class. "I am the Dorm President of the Night Class, Yuki Kuran." I introduce myself as they follow behind me to the Moon Dorms. "The rules for the Night Class are very simple. Do not drink the blood of any of the Day Class students and do not go outside the dorm during the day." I finish with a smile once we reach the front doors of the Moon Dorm.

Suddenly, a loud yelling comes from behind me and the doors slam open. A girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes storms out of the dorm with a furious expression. Aido-senpai follows quickly behind her, and cringes at her angry outbursts.

"Hanabusa, I swear, I will rip off that little bitch Sara's head off by the end of the night!" She growls and I immediately know who she is.

I step over to her with a pleading expression on my face, "Please don't do that, Amaya-onee-sama! Sara-san is a very important Pureblood as we are, and she actually isn't that bad!"

Amaya-onee-sama turns her seething gaze on me, "Not that bad?! She is threatening to take your place as Dorm Leader almost every day now! It is driving me to my wits end!" It's then that she notices the new students behind me and she freezes in her speech.

One of the boys, Edward, runs over to her, and in one second, he has her enveloped tightly in his arms. "Bella, I found you." He murmurs quietly in her ear. But Onee-sama's expression is horrified.

Hanabusa is the one to break them apart and pull her into his arms. "Amaya, who is this?" He questions with a tight voice without taking his eyes off Edward.

Then Amaya-onee-sama quickly transforms back into her original appearance. All of the transfer students were shocked at this point, but now they are completely baffled. "Who is he?! What's going on, Bella?!" Edward shouts in anger and both Amaya-onee-sama and Aido-senpai's eyes narrow.

"You will not speak to her with such disrespect." Aido-senpai snaps furiously and takes a threatening step towards Edward.

I step over to Amaya-onee-sama's side and whisper into her ear, "Do you know the Cullens?"

She sighs through her nose, "Yes, Edward was my _boyfriend_ when I was in America." She whispers that part and Aido-senpai's eyes dart over to her.

He turns around and faces her, "Your _what_?!"

Amaya's POV

I roll my eyes at Hanabusa in slight annoyance but not that much because I can never be completely annoyed with him, the man I love. I smile at him, "Hanabusa, when I went there it was strictly all business, and it always was."

Hanabusa narrows his eyes slightly, "What business? When you left you told me we were going to visit someone you knew."

I sigh again and rub my temples, "Well, I actually was investigating the American vampires. They, as you can see," I gesture to the Cullens whom are standing there befuddled, "are completely different than the vampires here. I wanted to study them and see what level they would be considered in our perspective." I grin, I love learning about different creatures than I. I find it very interesting and sometimes even exciting.

Alice steps towards me, "Wait, you were _studying_ us?" She says quietly with a hint of betrayal mixed in.

I raise an eyebrow at her and almost crack a smile, "What do you think I could've been doing? Falling in love with your family?" I laugh quietly and mockingly as I stroll away after giving Yuki a tight hug.

I grab Hanabusa's hand then turn around to Yuki before we're out of sight, "Yuki, please make sure Sara does not tap into my blood supply in my room please while we're gone. I already caught her pawing through it with her flithy hands yesterday." I give her a pleasant smile and she sighs quietly.

"I will as soon as I can." She replies then adds, "Can you talk to Zero for me? He's been acting strange lately." She looks a bit worried and I chuckle.

"You'll have to make up your mind between them sooner or later, Yuki." I grin and then step into the cover of the trees.

I hear her sound of surprise come from her mouth before I pull Hanabusa away with me. I laugh lightly.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I was having some writers block for this. Hope you guys like it!

Oh and I know this doesn't have that much detail in it yet, but I'm working on it, sorry.


End file.
